


Working Through It

by LaceyLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Blood, Falling In Love, I love him, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentioned suicide, Murder, NO DEATH, Shiro has been through a lot of shit, Torture, everyone stays alive tho, mainly focuses on shiro and his pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyLance/pseuds/LaceyLance
Summary: Shiro never thought he could lead a group to defend the universe. Never thought he’d survive the galra, rescue aliens, or travel deep into space. Never thought he’d fall in love. Shiro never thought a lot of things would happen, but here he was… Living proof.





	Working Through It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have like five billion ideas I should be working on but here I am! Expect more writing and a new update for Uncharted Territories too because I am working on a lot. I really like to work with Shiro's characters and write from his POV its really fun. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading it.

“Murderer.”

“Mad.”

“Cruel.”

“Wicked.”

“Bloody.”

“... Champion”

The arena was stained with blood after the multiple victims who had fallen at the hand of the champions weapon. The stench of rotting flesh and hundred of spectators burned into his head as he looked around.. Begging to be finished. He wanted to be done, he was losing his mind. His consciousness was slipping as he became a mindless puppet, strings drawn by multiple Galran commander “sponsors”. He couldn't do this. Not anymore.

 

“Champion. Are you losing your mind?”

Was he? No, he was losing consciousness right now. Rebellion turned into punishment and torture. Refusal to kill almost resulting in his own death. It would've been worth it, if he could only die. Instead he was chained to a wall as multiple Galra punished him for deliberately giving in. Blood dripped down his back and the metallic tang filled the air. 

 

“Champion, look at all the blood you’ve drawn.”

It wasn't him, it wasn't his fault. He didn't want this, he refused. His arm though. It continued to slash through the skin of innocent victims begging for their lives. Thrashing their corpses as if they would move if each limb wasn't torn from their body. Faces ingrained in his mind as each living being lost the light from their eyes. It was haunting. It was too much to bear. 

 

“Champion, is your life worth living?”

No, no it wasn't, but the Galra knew that. They knew how badly he wanted to die. How he would end it in an instant if he could. His chest permanently filled with the pain and guilt of killing countless victims. He was dying anyway. Rotting away in his own body. If he couldn't kill himself, then he would rot.

 

“Champion, you could be our greatest weapon.”

There was a bright light above him and he was strapped to a metal table. Druids above him drew their instruments from a table ready to dissect him. Mentally and physically. How he wished death would descend upon him, how he wished he could escape the immense pain of a sharp blade cutting through his flesh. It burned! It hurt! He wanted out!

 

“Black Paladin. Leader of Voltron”

Leader… Leader, no longer champion, but leader. The word scared him, but he felt some sort of solace. He could do this, he would prove to himself that he was worthy of the title leader. He would protect the universe with this ragtag team of individuals suddenly chosen to protect beings they didn't even know they existed until yesterday. He would be their leader and keep them all safe.

 

“Lance wait! Please.”

Lance has stopped walking, but Shiro can read his body language like a book. He’s angry, his body is tensed and fists clenched as he stands still. Shiro immediately feels bad for thinking about taking that shot. He could've died, he knew that, but at the time it would've been worth it. He apologizes profusely spilling his guts as Lance stands there. He can't bear it anymore, but as he moves to leave Lance holds him close and whispers a confession through broken tears. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” 

He’s repeating the words that Lance murmured to him the other day. He looks into the mirror and blushes profusely. It's hard to do something like this, almost humiliating, but it helps. He can almost believe it what he says it to himself. He looks at his body deciding to trace some of his scars with his fingers. They tickle his skin as they run across the sensitive scar tissue and he smiles a bit.

 

“Let me out!!”

Shiro’s voice pierced through harsh silence immediately startling Lance out of rest. And consoling began. Warm caresses and sweet whispers along his skin reminding him he was not the monster witnessed on the arena floor. He was a victim of a cruel punishment set in place by the universe itself to selfishly begin a series of events that would make sure normal would never be the word he once thought.

 

“Please don't leave me!” 

He’s holding Lance’s body in his arms in the midst of battle. Lance had gotten hit while they were fighting and it was bad. He was scared, oh god there was so much blood. They should've done something different, made a different plan. Leaving the Blue Paladin alone shouldn't have been a plan he agreed with. He’s running his fingers through Lance’s blood soaked hair hoping the blue paladin survives.

 

“I missed you”

Lance is finally free from the medical pod, and they’re all ecstatic. It had been the five longest days they had ever had to endure. All of them full of worry and fear that maybe Lance wouldn't make it out this time. He had pulled through though, just like always. Lance was so strong and brave and he lets him know that when he's hugging him. Whispers it along Lance’s skin making him flush, but Lance doesnt pull away because hearing that from Shiro’s lips makes his heart beat wildly.

 

“I love you.”

They’re laying on the Bridge of the ship together watching the stars as the ship slowly moves through the abyss of space. It’s quiet… Too quiet and Shiro regrets those three words.. Not because he didn't mean them, but because he was sure he’d said them too early. It wasn't thought through, it-

“I love you too Takashi.” 

His head whirls so fast to look over the man sitting next to him that his neck tweaks, but he doesn't mind it. Lance is silhouetted by starlight and his eyes reflect the universe, beautiful. He doesn't know how to respond, his words die in his throat. Lance can tell though and he giggles watching Shiro grasp for words. He’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys follow me at LaceyLance and if you have any requests feel free to send them in. I always love ideas and please! Feel free to comment! I save all of the emails I get from Ao3 in a folder and they definitely move me to keep on writing. I love you guys so much <3


End file.
